


This Is Us.

by CaseyKat09



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And I thought it fit Yuuri so well, Future Fic, I couldn't get this song out of my head, I know very little about skating, M/M, Nerdy Yuuri Katsuki, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, So guess what I saw, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, but only like 3 or 4 years, fight me on this, i did a thing, so if there are any inaccuracies I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyKat09/pseuds/CaseyKat09
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov go see a movie that was recommended to them by just about everyone they know. And they love it.





	This Is Us.

After a long week of conditioning and practice, it was finally date night for Viktor and Yuuri Nikiforov-Katsuki. After a little bit of debate, they decided to go see  _ The Greatest Showman  _ which was highly recommended to them by Mila, Georgi, Chris, and Phichit. 

 

“I’ve seen the trailer… It does look pretty good.” Yuuri said to Viktor, who was still getting ready.

 

“Are you sure? We haven’t even seen the new Star Wars movie yet. I know how much it’s been killing you not to be able to talk about it with Phichit and… what’s his name again?” Viktor asked, absentmindedly. 

 

“Minami.” Yuuri supplied. 

 

“Yep, that sounds right.” 

 

“Well…” Yuuri paused. This was his one chance for the week to see  _ The Last Jedi.  _ But then again, this was  _ their _ date night, not just Yuuri’s and the last thing he wanted was Viktor to be bored. “Yes, I’m sure. This looks like a movie that we can both enjoy.” Yuuri decided. 

 

And they did. 

 

When the movie progressed and finally came to Lettie Lutz’s song, This is Me, Viktor looked over to Yuuri. His husband had tears softly dripping down his face. Viktor smiled and grabbed Yuuri’s hand, rubbing his husband’s soft hand with his thumb. 

 

“You okay?” Viktor whispered. 

 

“Yeah.” Yuuri replied. “I’m just so glad I met you.” 

 

“Me too.” Viktor leaned in and gave his husband a kiss on his cheek. 

 

After the film was over, the pair drove back to their apartment. 

 

“We really have to thank Mila for recommending that to us.” Yuuri said. He set his wallet on the little stool they kept near the door. 

 

“I thought it was Georgi.” Viktor countered. He took his shoes off and put them in their shoe organizer they also kept close to the door. 

 

“I mean, either one. That movie was really something.” 

 

“I think you cried a couple of times” Viktor teased, poking his student’s rib cage. 

 

“So did you!” Yuuri defended, his face red as he batted Viktor’s hands away.

“You can’t blame me for tearing up when a couple makes up. It was an emotional scene, and I was emotional.” 

 

“You’re always emotional.” Yuuri quipped. Viktor’s mock-wounded gasp made Yuuri snort in amusement.  

 

“Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov! You are so cruel to your husband!” Viktor moaned. His response only made Yuuri laugh.

 

“On a serious note, this movie gave me a couple of ideas for my Free Program.” Yuuri mentioned. 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“I don’t know if it would work, but I want to make a program to This is Me.” Yuuri continued. “I just…” He stopped, looking at the corner of the rug that was in their living room. “Yuri On Ice was like a summary of my skating career, right? So I want to prove to the audience that I’m not the same Katsuki Yuuri that they think they know. We got married and now I’m Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuuri. After all this time I might be bruised, but I’m brave.” 

 

Viktor knew that Yuuri would’ve never suggested such a thing for himself before they met, let alone before they got married. He was so proud of his Katsudon for finally letting people in so they could see what Viktor sees.

 

“I had a feeling.” Viktor commented dryly. Yuuri’s lips twitched into a smile. 

 

“What gave it away? It wasn’t the crying, was it?” Yuuri asked sarcastically. 

 

“Yep. it was exactly the crying.” Viktor said. Yuuri lightly smacked his arm. ”I’m so proud of you! And I’m so excited for you! This song seems perfect for your theme of ‘Out in the Open’ this year. And it would such a good Free Program song! We’re going to have to get a design for your costume and we’ll probably have to get permission to use it as well…” Viktor chittered excitedly. 

 

“One step at a time! First we have to create the chrography for it.” Yuuri grinned.

 

“Yeah, ok. But we do this tomorrow! We still have the rest of our date night to enjoy.” Viktor grinned back. 

 

The weeks and months flew by. The routine was created, the music selected for both Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, and the costumes made. And now it was time for the beginning of the Grand Prix. Luckily for the pair, they didn’t have to perform right after the other, so they had time to pump each up for their respective performances. 

 

Yuuri was wearing a costume similar to the dress Lettie wore. A jacket made out of blue silk with a black dress shirt underneath paired with black pants with blue sequins stitched along the sides. 

 

“I believe in you. You got this.” Viktor whispered to Yuuri. “Bring me back another gold medal. You still owe me three more!” 

 

“Yes, yes.” Yuuri rolled his eyes and smiled.

 

“ _ And now, Katsuki-Nikiforov, representing Japan! _ ” The announcer’s voice boomed. 

 

“I love you.” Viktor called out. Yuuri smiled and nodded his head. He skated towards the center of the arena, kissed his wedding ring, and formed his starting position.

 

“ _ Katsuki-Nikiforov will be performing Keala Settle’s This is Me.”  _

 

The beginning piano notes of the song filled the skating arena. 

 

**_I’m no stranger to the dark._ **

**_Hide away, they say_ **

**_‘Cause we don’t want your broken parts_ **

**_I’ve learned to be ashamed of all my scars._ **

**_Run away, they say_ **

**_No one’ll love you as you are._ **

 

Yuuri’s step sequence was the embodiment of grace and softness. His every movement projecting his loneliness and what he felt at every competion before he met Viktor. 

 

_ “There was some controversy a couple of years ago when competetors and now husbands Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov decided to get married, wasn’t there?”  _

 

_ “Yes, there was. The FFKK decided to seperate with Viktor Nikiforov-Katsuki on the grounds of moral indecency after their infamous kiss during the 2016 Cup of China. However, that didn’t stop the American’s from picking up the former five-time Grand Prix winner and sponsoring him along with Leo de la Iglesia to this year’s Grand Prix.”  _

 

_ “Unfortunetly that didn’t stop all the backlash on social media. As I recall, it got so bad that the ISU had to step in.”  _

 

_ “Indeed. The ISU issued an official statement declaring that the sexuality of their skaters was inconsequntial to the competion. As long as the set guidelines and rules were followed, who the skaters decided to date was of no major importance.”  _

 

_ “I remember quite a few skaters speaking out on social media about this issue. Now fellow American federation skater, Leo de la Igesia for example, as well as Guang Hong Ji, Seung-Gil Lee, Christophe Giacometti, Emil Nekola, The Crispino Twins, Georgi Popovich, Phichit Chulanont and even skaters like Jean-Jacques Leroy and Yuri Plisetsky. I think those are just the skaters who were the most supportive of the two.”  _

 

The music played over the announcers’ conversation and Yuuri danced. 

 

**_But I won’t let them break me down to dust_ **

**_I know that there’s a place for us_ **

**_For we are glorious_ **

 

Yuuri went into his first quad. And landed it flawlessly. 

 

“That’s my husband!” Viktor shouted joyfully. Yuri Plisetsky, who was next to Viktor, groaned. 

 

“Not bad. For a pig.” Yurio grudgingly admitted. 

 

**_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_ **

**_I’m gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_ **

**_I am brave, I am bruised_ **

**_I am who I’m meant to be, this is me_ **

**_Look out ‘cause here I come_ **

**_And I’m marching on to the beat I drum_ **

**_I’m not scared to be seen_ **

**_I make no apologies, this is me_ **

 

Next was one of Yuuri’s favorite step sequences 

 

“ _ This isn’t just for me, though. Is it Viktor? This is for all of us _ .” He thought. “ _ This is for all the times people laughed at us. How they mocked our costumes and our struggles.”  _

 

“GO YUURI!” a high-pitched voice called out. Viktor looked over to where Minami was sitting in the audience. The kid was practically vibrating with excitement.  “This is, by far, one of his best programs.” He said to Viktor. Viktor smiled and nodded in agreement. 

 

“It’s because he’s not just skating it for himself, or even for me. He’s skating this program for all of us.” Viktor was pretty sure he could not love another human being as much as he loves Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. 

 

**_Another round of bullets hits my skin_ **

**_Well, fire away ‘cause today I won’t let the shame sink in_ **

**_We are bursting through the baracades and_ **

**_Reaching for the sun (we are warriors)_ **

**_Yeah, that’s what we’ve become (yeah, that’s what we’ve become)_ **

 

Here come two more combinations 

 

He fumbles a little bit on one, but comes back. 

 

_ “Viktor’s gonna kill me.”  _ Yuuri internaly groaned. 

 

_ “ _ Yuuri! You get so impatient on this combos.” Viktor whispered to himself. 

 

**_I won’t let them break me down to dust_ **

**_I know that there’s a place for us_ **

**_For we are glorious!_ **

 

**_When the sharpest words want to cut me down_ **

**_I’m gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out._ **

**_I am brave, I am bruised_ **

**_I am who I’m meant to be, this is me_ **

**_Look out ‘cause here I come_ **

**_And I’m marching on to the beat I drum_ **

**_I’m not scared to be seen_ **

**_I make no apologies, this is me_ **

 

_ “Here comes his favorite, the triple axel….. And he nails it! He’s had an amazing season this year, with a gold in the NHK trophy and a silver in Skate America.”  _

 

_ “I agree, there’s been such a noticeable difference in even the way he carries himself since Viktor Nikiforov-Katsuki began coaching him.”  _

 

_ “Do you think he’s thinking of his husband when he’s skating this program?”  _

 

_ “To me, it feels like he’s skating for all of the figure skating community. We’re all aware of the jokes people outside of our little niche make. I feel like his skating this year reveals a protective side to him that we have never seen before.”  _

  
  


**_And I know that I deserve your love_ **

**_‘Cause there’s nothing I’m not worthy of_ **

 

**_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_ **

**_I’m gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_ **

**_This is brave, this is proof_ **

**_This is who I’m meant to be, this is me._ **

 

Yuuri was getting tired, this program was just as difficult as Yuri On Ice had been. But that didn’t mean that he loved it any less and would try just as hard as he had that year. The final quad was coming up and everyone knew what it would be. 

 

He jumped

 

Rotated the four times

 

And landed it. 

 

“Holy fucking shit, was that a quad axel?!” Yurio shouted. Viktor looked over to where the teenager was sitting with his friend, Otabek. “When did you and the pig have time for that?!” 

 

“Very impressive.” Otabek agreed. “But you can beat him. I have faith.” Was that a blush that Viktor saw on Yuri’s face? He was gonna give him such a hard time for it later.

 

“You’ve got to get him to teach me that!” Yurio demanded. 

 

“We’ll see.” Viktor shrugged. 

 

**_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_ **

**_I’m gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_ **

**_I’m gonna send a flood_ **

**_Gonna drown them out_ **

**_Oh_ **

**_This is me_ **

 

Yuuri was exhausted. 

 

Very exhausted. 

 

But he did it. 

 

“Viktor! Did you see me?! I did great, right?!” 

 

Viktor rushed past the Kiss and Cry. 

 

And lept. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should say that I don't own the song or the characters. Also The Greatest Showman is by far my favorite movie of 2017. I loved it so much. Highly recommend it. ALSO. Should've probably edited this much more than I did.... BUT I was too excited. Whoops.


End file.
